Little Moments
by ShowMeStars
Summary: He lives for those little moments and now that they are having a child, there will be so much more. Alicia pregnancy fic.
1. Chapter 1

NB: This story is based in the future. Please review if you want another chapter, as I think more can be written but I'll only write it if people want to read it. Otherwise, please enjoy and any feedback would be greatly appreciated.

It was never going to be easy. He knew that from the start. It didn't change his mind though or make him want to walk away. Not even for a second.

It was sometimes sad, like when somehow, just before the election, the surveillance footage from a particularly memorable night at $7800 Presidential Suite were released. Suddenly a night so precious and private was available for the whole world to see. Played carelessly on the 9 o'clock news like it was just another news story but it wasn't. It was the beginning of _them. _Something he treasured so much, his first time with the woman he had loved for what felt the longest time. It was special and exciting and perfect and now, it was all out on the Internet, and every television station, every newspaper, and what seemed every conversation in the city.

Will had rushed to Alicia's house as fast as he could, the night the news broke. He knocked on the door with his knock to reassure her that it was him and not sometime that would hurt her. He wouldn't let that happen.

Will knocked again, and this time she opened the door.

Alicia stood in the doorway and she seemed so _defeated_.

"I'm sorry," Will said, "I'm so, so, sorry," he stepped forward to hug her, hold her hand, anything and she fell apart in his arms. She began to cry so he rubbed her back soothingly and held her tighter.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"What are we going to do?" Alicia said sadly.a

He took his arms away from around her. He cupped her face in his hand and looked into her eyes.

"What do you want, Alicia?" he asked softly.

"I want.." she took a steadying breath. "I want things to be all right again."

He had to ask the hardest question.

"Do you regret it?" he prayed her answer was..

"No," Alicia said and sighed deeply. "I don't regret it. Being with you. I just didn't want everyone finding out like this."

Will pressed his forehead to hers, "I know."

Suddenly, tears rose in Alicia's eyes and she began to shake again. "Oh no, Zach and Grace," she let out a choked sob, "What will they do when they find out?" she began to cry again.

"Alicia, Alicia," Will pleaded, "Look at me, listen!"

Alicia looked at him, "We'll make this work, I promise," Will said.

She buried her face into his shoulder and his arms went back around her.

She just held onto him for a while until he could feel her grip slackening and her sighing deeply. "You must be tired," he added and took her slowly towards her bedroom.

"Oh Will, I don't think we should, not tonight," Alicia sighed sleepily.

"I wasn't thing of that, Alicia, I just want you to rest." Will said.

"Ok" Alicia said quietly. She pulled him into the bedroom. She dropped his hand once she got near the bed and sat one the edge of it. Her shoulders slumped out of fatigue and sadness.

"Hey," Will said, and walked over to her. He held one of her hands with one of his and used the other to brush her hair out of her eyes. "You'll be okay, I promise."

"Stay," Alicia said simply. She laid down on the bed, on her side and curled up.

"Get up for a second" he said. She got out of bed with a confused look. Will pulled the covers down the bed and she laid down again. He pulled the blankets up over her and tucked them around her. He went to go get a chair to sit in but Alicia spoke before he could get out the door.

"Will," she said, "You can come in." She took one hand blanket underneath the blanket and patted the space next to her.

"Ok honey," he said and chastised himself (in his head) for using a term like that but then Alicia smiled, just a little bit and he felt better.

He took his shoes and his jacket off before climbing into bed with her. She turned around so she was facing him, both of them on their sides.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

"Goodnight Alicia," he replied. He laid on his back so she could rest her head on his chest.

Will held her close. Alicia closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. He watched her for a while before he fell asleep, still holding her.

Even though they had some sad moments, there were plenty of little purely happy moments that he'd only dreamt about. Like now, when she always waits for him to wake up on the weekends even though she likes to get up early and well, he got a little (ok, maybe a lot) attached to his 9am sleep-ins during his suspension. Forget waking up to see his clock radio flash 9am, now he gets to see Alicia with a small smile on her face before she kisses him gently on the lips. Or when when they went to the Gala ball together, as a couple for the first time and she looked so beautiful and they danced for the duration of the evening even though Alicia kept laughing (he always loved her laugh) and stating the obvious that they both "can't dance." Another when they were at the Parent Information evening at Zach and Grace's school. Practically all the single mothers and some of the married ones too, were giving Will looks throughout the night until Alicia, much to the jealousy of 'the women' suddenly grabbed him and kissed him passionately in front of them, to show them that only he belonged to her. Then with a small teasing smile to the women she took his hand and they went to go see Zach's mathematics teacher.

He lives for those little moments. Other people might find it kind of sad but he doesn't really care, and as incredibly corny as it sounds, he can't imagine being without her now. No, he's in too deep, he can't walk away now, not that he would want to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please note! Now that this story is multi-chaptered, it continue on from the 'sad' moment. So the next chapters will be about how Alicia and Will deal with the fallout of the tapes being released.**

**Sorry for the lateness, I've been sick. Thanks for your patience! As a reward, I've added a nice surprise at the end of this chapter. You will see... *evil laugh***

**Thank-you for taking the time to read this story and please review, even if you don't have a FanFiction account, you can still leave a review. X B123**

Peter had brought Zach and Grace over to talk with their mother the next day. Alicia had got the text as she was getting dressed and Will was making breakfast for her.

'Zach and Grace want to talk. Coming over at 9,' read the text message. It felt like a cold, accusing slap in the face. A reminder that this was real and there was bound to be negative consequences. Alicia found herself racked with guilt. Her children were the ones she loved the most in the world and now, what did they think of her? Did they even want to speak to her? Would they still want her as their mother? No, she couldn't think of that. Still, the sense of hopelessness engulfed her. She began to cry again, tears of sorrow for the people she was about to lose. Will heard the sound of her crying and came into her room.

"Alicia, " he said and held her in his arms, "it will be okay, I promise."

"No, it won't." Alicia cried out, half in sadness and and frustration at herself and in the situation. "My kids are going to hate me."

"They won't," Will murmured, "They love you, you're a fantastic mother."

"they don't think of that now." she said quietly.

"They do," Will said firmly, "Alicia, listen."

Alicia raised her head from where it had been buried in his shoulder.

He put one hand under her chin, "Alicia, I'm here if you need me." he took a deep breath, seeming to summon some courage from inside him and continued. "I want to be a part of your life, Alicia, not just as a friend or a lover but both and so much more."

Alicia stepped out of his arms.

"I can't promise you that now. I can't promise anything at this moment." Alicia said. "Just that I need to sort things out with my children before I can start anything with you."

"Ok," Will said.

"Peter's coming over in 20 minutes with the kids." Alicia sighed and said, "It would probably best if you weren't here. I'm sorry."

Will looked slightly crestfallen but seeing the guilt in Alicia's eyes he changed his expression to a neutral one. They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a while, before Will said, "I guess I should be going now."

"Yes," Alicia replied simply. Will put his hands in his pockets and walked out of the bedroom, towards the front door. After a while, Alicia met him there.

"Thank you, Will," Alicia said. She put one hand on his cheek and leaned over and kissed his other cheek. "I'll call you later." She said and opened the door for him.

"Bye," Will said and walked out the door. Alicia started to close the door when she felt the pressure of a hand, Will's hand, holding the door from the outside, preventing her from closing it from the inside.

"Alicia?" Will called. She opened the front door and stepped outside into the hallway where Zach, Grace and Peter were waiting.

"I'm so sorry," Alicia said to her children, tearing up, "I never wanted you guys to find out like this."

"Mom." Zach said and looked at his sister who looked so sad and a bit angry. He knew his sister was on this 'religious' phase, so she wouldn't be happy that her mom as well as her Dad now has broken whatever commandment. Zach didn't really care, he still loved his Mom and she probably had her reasons for sleeping with this Will Gardner guy. So Zach went to his Mom and hugged her. Alicia held her son tight to her. "It's going to be alright Zach, we're going to fix this."

"Yeah," Zach said, "We'll help, mom. Well, I will." He stepped out of his mom's embrace and turned around to face his sister. She looked angry.

"Grace, you are allowed to be angry at me," Alicia said, "I'm sorry, that you had to find out this way."

Grace blinked away angry tears, "You're not sorry that you did it?" she said, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to disappoint you," Alicia said, tears making her voice shake. "You know you two mean the world to me."

Grace looked at her mom's face. She hesitated for a couple of seconds before she slowly walked towards her mom.

"You could have at least told us." Grace said, "If you love him..." she looked over at Will, who was standing behind, to the side of Alicia. "Then, I don't know. I guess, it's..." Graces shrugged, before slumping her shoulders in defeat. "I don't know." She started to cry.

"Come here, sweetie," Alicia opened her arms for Grace who crashed into them with a sob. "Hey, sweetie, it's going to be okay, I'm going to make it okay." Alicia stroked Grace's hair and held her tightly to her chest. Zach came over and Alicia hugged them both, one arm encircling one child each.

"It's okay, Mom." Zach said gently.

"I know, it will be okay." Alicia said. "I love you two, so much."

"We know," Grace said. "We love you too Mom." Alicia wrapped her arms around her kids tighter before guiding them towards Will, who was still standing awkwardly against the wall.

Alicia nodded and smiled hesitantly at Will, who slowly put out his hand to shake with Zach and Grace.

"Uh, hi," Will said, "I'm Will Gardner."

"We know." Grace said. She seemed too shy to take his hand.

"I'm Zach." Zach said and shook hands with Will.

"Hey Zach, it's good to see you again." Will said genuinely.

Zach looked at Grace as if to say, "Oh go on, just talk to him!"

"Um, hi." Grace put her hand out and Will shook it gently. He smiled at her, "Hi Grace, it's nice to meet you."

"You wanted to meet me?" Grace stammered.

"Yeah, I knew you'd be great kids, you have good parents." Will said. "I've wanted to meet you two for a while."

"Thanks." Grace mumbled. "I-uh-yeah." She blushed from embarrassment and then stepped back. "I should go. I have to go study for my Calculus test. My stuff's at Dad's place." She walked over to where her dad was standing in stony silence.

"Ok Grace, I'll see you soon, hopefully. " Will said. "You too, Zach."

"One question," Zach asked, "Do you love my mom?"

Will looked at Alicia before looking back at Zach. "Yes," he said, "Yeah I do love your mom."

Zach nodded. "That's...ok," he hesitated, "If you love her, then take care of her. She's...a great woman."

"I know she is." Will said. Zach nodded again and joined Grace and Peter.

"Bye Mom." Zach and Grace said simultaneously. Alicia walked towards her children, gave them a quick hug and then stepped back.

"Bye, I'll see you soon." Alicia smiled, "I'm so _proud_ of you two, you're both getting so big."

"Bye Will," Zach called out to Will, who raised his hand in farewell.

"Bye Zach, bye Grace." Will said.

Grace gave a small smile towards Will.

"Come on kids, it's time to go." Peter said, with anger in his tone. He lead Zach and Grace away into the elevator. Zach and Grace waved goodbye to the mother from the elevator until the doors closed in front of them.

Alicia sighed in relief. Will stood beside her.

"They took it well." He said.

"Yeah," Alicia smiled. "They did." Alicia slipped her hand into his and held it tightly.

"I think we could make this work," Will said after a comfortable silence. "You and me, he added.

"I think I like the sound of that." Alicia said quietly.

"Good." Will came and stood in front of her and placed one hand on her cheek and the other on her waist.

"You sure you.."

"Will!" Alicia said sharply.

"What?" He replied, alarmed.

Alicia smiled at Will. "Just don't talk, ok?" Will took the hint. He stepped forward and pulled Alicia towards him with his hand that was holding her waist. Then slowly, finally he closed the small distance between them and kissed her. Slowly at first until the need and passion for their long absence of being together came through. She locked her arms around his neck and one hand nestled in his hair. His hands moved further down to the back of her thighs. With some effort, Will lifted Alicia up in his arms so her legs were locked around his hips and his hands held under her under her thighs to support her. He started towards Alicia's front door, still carrying Alicia, he kicked the door open. Will dropped her at the side of her bed. Alicia laid down on the bed. Will laid down on his side, beside her.

"I missed you." He said, stroking her cheek.

"I know." Alicia tugged on Will's arm and he moved so he was lying on top of her, with some of his weight resting on his elbows which he placed on either side of her head.

"I missed you too." Alicia said and then put her hand on the back of Will's head, pulled him down and kissed him again. She moaned against his mouth and rolled them over so she was on top and then sat up, straddling him and started to unbutton her blouse.

"Wait, are you sue you want this?" Will asked.

"Of course I do," Alicia said, slightly frustrated.

"I know, I just want to make sure that you're sure, that you want to do this." he grimaced at the stumbling of his words.

"Will," Alicia said. "I'm sure." She leant down so her face was inches away from his.

"I love you." Alicia said quietly.

Will grinned, "I love you too, Alicia, so much."

"Aw cute!" Sara cooed. "That's a lovely story William."

"So that's how it started." Will said, now finished recounting, in his words, 'One of the best days of his life.'

"Yeah," Aubrey said, "And now that explains this, right?" She leaned over to where Alicia was sitting with Will and poked her growing stomach.

"Hey!" Will said cautiously. "Watch where you're jabbing that finger Aubrey!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "It's fine, William. I'm not going to injure your precious baby, relax!"

"I'll relax if you stop jabbing my girlfriend's stomach!" Will argued.

"Will!" Alicia said with a laugh and ran a hand across her five month pregnant belly. "It's okay."

"So, Will," Owen came out from Will's kitchen with a beer for him and Will. "Are you going to tell us the story of how the State's Attorney reacted when he found out you knocked up his wife?"

"Hey!" Will protested again.

Aubrey burst out laughing, "It's ok William, we're only teasing you two."

Yeah, Will knew that now. Much to his chagrin, Owen, Alicia's brother and his sisters Sara and Aubrey got along together too well. They were always ganging up on Will and Alicia.

"It was an happy accident." Alicia smiled. Will smiled back at her and held her hand.

"Yeah I wanna hear this." Aubrey grinned and took Owen's beer for Will and took a sip out of it. "How did he take it? Mr State's Attorney?"

"Well that's another story." Alicia said.

"Well tell us!" Sara demands, "I come back a year after I last visited Will, a year after he lost his job and I find his girlfriend is Alicia Florrick, sorry Alicia Cavanaugh, the woman he's been in love with since college and he's got her pregnant." She threw her hands up, "I want details!"

"Ok, I'll start from the morning after." Alicia said.

Owen laughed knowingly.

"Oh shush!" Alicia laughed. "Ok so here's what happened next..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your lovely reviews. As promised to the lovely Monika (Moncsyka1) there is a 'pink shirt' moment coming up ;). The first 'moment' you might find quite sad, as Alicia struggles to come to terms with being pregnant. I have tried to take a realistic approach to this situation. Keeping in mind Alicia never told anyone, especially not that's odd, that she was seeing Will, I think it would be realistic that she would freak out about being pregnant to Will. It's only this 'moment' that is said from this particular chapter. As always, please keep reading and reviewing. X B123**

Alicia woke to the sound of the kettle boiling and someone rummaging around in the kitchen. For a second she wondered why she was here, in Will's bed and then with a smile she remembered. Last night she had come to Will's apartment to tell him something very important.

_Alicia knocked on the door of Will's apartment. 'Well, here I go,' she thought to herself._

_"Alicia," Will said warmly after opening the door. It was 6:30 on a Friday evening and Will was still dressed in his usual half-casual, half-formal uniform of a suit pants, gray this time and without the jacket, with a pale pink shirt opened at the neck without a tie. "Alicia?" Will looked stunned. He hadn't seen her since Tuesday. Alicia had been feeling sick, she had, as she had put it, 'a stomach bug' and had refused all of Will's invitations of helping her recover. It had been four weeks since the night they had gotten together after the tapes were released and they had been 'dating' since then, but this was the longest break they had gone without actually seeing each other._

_"Yeah, about that..." Alicia trailed off. "Can I come in? I need to tell you something?"_

_Will looked concerned, "It's not bad is it? Are you okay Alicia?"_

_"No, it's not bad. I think." Alicia said._

_Will opened the door wider and let Alicia in. He lead her towards the couch where she sat down and he sat down beside her._

_"Uh I don't know how to say this." Alicia said,"It's, I'm reasonably certain but..." she took a shaky breath. _

_Will took Alicia's hand, "What is it Alicia?"_

_"I..I think I'm pregnant." Alicia said._

_Will stared at her, shocked. "What? Are you sure?" _

_"Yeah. I think so," Alicia said, "Well, I mean it feels the same, as it did with Zach and Grace and I've missed my period."_

_"What do you want to do?" Will asked softly, "Alicia," he hesitated due to his nervousness in what he was about to say, "I want this. I know it's going to be hard, but I want this," he put his hand on her stomach. "I want our baby." He looked into Alicia's eyes, and he could see the fright in her eyes._

_"I, I don't know what I want," Alicia said. Will jerked his hand away from her stomach._

_"You don't want this?" He asked, trying hard to keep the anger and disappointment out of his voice._

_"I do," Alicia tried to make her reply sound strong, but her voice was weak from the tears that were running down her face, "I just am so worried about Zach and Grace and whether I could do this and I..."_

_"Alicia, Alicia," Will got off the seat and kneeled in front of Alicia. He leaned over cupped Alicia's face with his hands, and brushed her tears away with his thumbs. "Alicia," he looked into her eyes with love, "Alicia, you are strong, the strongest woman I know. You can do this." Will pressed a kiss to Alicia's forehead, "I know you can, and I'll help you, I promise."_

_Alicia took Will's hands off her cheeks and held his hands with hers, "I...ok," she smiled._

_"Ok?" Will asked with hope in his voice. _

_"Ok." Alicia said with a tentative smile lighting up her face._

_"You wants to celebrate?" Will asked._

_They stood up at the same time. Alicia wrapped her arms around Will's neck._

_"And what would that entail?" Alicia asked with a coy smile._

_"Oh I don't know," Will feigned thinking deeply, "I honestly don't know, what do you want?"_

_Alicia smirked and walked backwards to the bedroom and Will gladly walked back with her._

_Once in the bedroom, Will pushed Alicia up against the door. _

_"Oh god, Will!" Alicia gasped as she could feel his whole body up against her. _

_"What do you want?" Will said breathlessly, "Tell me."_

_"You." Alicia said before Will started kissing her again and al she could think of him._

In the present now, Alicia had an idea. She got out of Will's bed and picked her up her bra and panties and put them on. Then she slipped on Will's discarded pink shirt and slipped it on, not bothering to the the buttons.

"Morning," Alicia called out a few seconds later and she strode into the kitchen where Will was making pancakes for them.

"Morning," Will said. He turned around from the stovetop and stared at Alicia. He walked towards her, and when he was close enough he pulled her towards him by her hips and kissed her passionately. Will picked Alicia up and sat her down on the counter bench.

"God, you're beautiful," Will murmured in between attacking her with kisses. "You look so good."

Alicia moaned as Will started to kiss down her neck, "You going to burn our breakfast," she said between gasps and moans.

"I don't care," Will said. He looked into her eyes, "I want to take you now," he whispered, mirroring their conversation from a while ago in his office when they were dealing with the British lawyers.

"We have ten minutes," Alicia said.

"God I hope not!" Will said, and after seeing Alicia's slightly confused face, he added, "I need more then ten minutes with you, Alicia."

"Just for an hour?" Alicia teased, recalling another conversation with Will.

"No!" Will laughed, "Longer, as long as you'll have me!"

Alicia smiled as she moved to close the distance between them, so they were very close together literally and figuratively.

"That's good," Alicia trailed off, 'because I want to have you as long as I can." She smiled and then laughed as Will picked her up roughly and took her to the bedroom again.

Alicia woke up two hours later, it was 10am on Saturday and Will was sitting up in bed and talking quietly into his mobile phone.

"I know Diane, I know this is not the way we wanted it to happen."

Alicia curled up next to Will who held her to his bare chest. "Yeah, I'll ask her," Will said to Diane on the phone.

"What is it?" Alicia asked.

Will put down his phone, "Diane thinks we should do a press conference. Just to set the records straight, there's a lot of rumors going around, and Eli Gold's threatening to leave and..."

"We need the money he brings in," Alicia finished.

"I'm sorry," Will sighed, "Ever since Nyholm and Canning took our best client, we've been struggling. You don't have to do this if you don't want to Alicia."

Alicia thought in silence for a while. "I'll do it."

"You sure?" Will asked.

"Yes, tell Diane I said yes." Alicia said. Will repeated Alicia's message to Diane and said goodbye.

"Thank you," Will said.

"It's ok." Alicia sighed.

"Let's talk about something else," Will said. He stroked his hand lovingly over Alicia's stomach, flat at the moment. "Do you know what it is? A girl or a boy?"

Alicia laughed, "Will, our baby is the size of a poppy seed, how would I know how if it's a girl or a boy?"

Will grinned, "Our baby, I like that." He pushed his hand gently down on her stomach. "It's that small?"

"Yeah, she'll get bigger soon enough," Alicia said and sighed sleepily. "I'm sorry, it's just fatigue. Pregnancy symptoms."

"She?" Will asked.

"It could be a he." Alicia replied, "I don't know, I just have a feeling, it's a girl."

Will kissed Alicia softly on the forehead, "I'll be happy either way," he said. "I love you," he said after a happy silence between them.

"I love you too," Alicia sighed and settled her head on Will's chest so she could sleep again.

Will closed his eyes and thought of the baby, whose eyes it would have, whose nose, if it would be sporty and competitive like him or smart and kind like Alicia. As he said to Alicia before, he's happy either way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, thanks everyone for the reviews, it is great to know that you are enjoying this. A special thank you goes out to Josie and Sabrina. Now this chapter is a bit angst/sad but don't run away because the next chapter will be very sweet and cute and with more Will/Alicia together. X Believer123**

"I have to tell the kids," Alicia said as she got out of bed. She picked up her clothes and slipped them on while sitting on the edge of the bed. An hour has passed since their conversation about the baby and they have spent that hour asleep, surprisingly. Will had other ideas, but Alicia was suffering from the fatigue that came with her pregnancy, so she was perfectly content to just have a quick rest in Will's arms.

Now it was almost midday on a Sunday and Alicia really needed to be back at her apartment so she could be there when Peter dropped the kids off.

"Ok," Will said as he sat up in the bed. "Do you want me to come?"

Alicia shook her head, "No, thanks." She turned around and kisses him quickly but sweetly, to remind him she's not pushing him away.

"I need to tell them alone. It's just easier that way." She said with an apologetic tone.

"Ok, are you coming back here?" Will asked. He likes that is he getting used to having Alicia around at his apartment. He could definitely get used to that and in two years the tiny thumping of little feet as Alicia and his kid runs around the apartment, well he could get used to that too. Will didn't think he was really a kid-having kind of guy but now that Alicia is willingly pregnant with their child, well, he's coming around to the idea of being that kind of guy.

"Will!" Alicia's voice snapped Will out of his train of thought, "I just said, maybe, maybe I'll come back here, otherwise I'll see you at work." Alicia was now standing in Will's bedroom doorway, fully dressed, unlike Will who...wasn't.

"I'll just let myself out," Alicia said.

"Oh yeah.." Will laughed shortly, "Goodbye Alicia."

"Bye Will," Alicia replied and then walked out the door and out of Will's apartment, on her way to her own apartment to tell the kids about her pregnancy.

Half an hour later Alicia sat nervously on the couch, waiting for her kids to come home. A sharp knock on the door made her jump in her seat. Alicia walked quickly to the door and opened it to see Zach and Grace standing in front of the door with Peter, standing somewhat awkwardly behind them.

"Hi," Alicia said to her kids. "Go into the lounge room, I'll meet you there in a minute. There's something I need to discuss with you two." Zach and Grace looked slightly alarmed.

"Is it bad, Mom?" Grace asked.

"No, sweetie," Alicia assured her. "I just have to talk to your father."

Alicia walked out into hallway where Peter was standing.

"Hello Alicia," Peter said. "How have you been?" He said this in a courteous manner but Alicia could tell that he was angry at her. He had been ever since she had gotten back together with Will after the tapes were released.

"I'm fine, Peter." Alicia said, and crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" Peter asked coldly.

"I'm telling the kids something and I thought I'd let you know first." Alicia stopped talking out of nervousness. How was she supposed to tell her ex (well, not until the divorce went through) husband that she was pregnant with another man's baby. There was only one way, to just say it.

"There was a slip-up, when Will and I were together the first time after the tapes were released."

_Ok take a deep breath and just say it, _Alicia thought to herself.

Peter gave Alicia a shrewd look, and Alicia had a feeling he knew what she was about to say.

"I'm pregnant." Alicia said.

"What?" Peter snapped. "Alicia, you can't be serious. How the hell did that happen?"

"I'm serious." Alicia snapped back and tightened her arms around her chest. "Do you think I would joke about something like this?"

"No," Peter said with harsh sarcasm. "That's not something you joke about."

Alicia glared at him and he continued his rant. "Did you ever think how it would affect the kids? How it would affect me?"

"It was an accident!" Alicia yelled. "I didn't mean for it to happen." She lowered her voice and then said in a quiet, desperate tone, "do you think I haven't been worried sick about how this is going to affect everyone?"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you f-"

"Peter," Alicia interrupted. "It's too late. I'm keeping the baby. I need to break the news to the kids. If you could stay around, that would be good." Alicia sighed heavily, "They may want to leave once I've told them."

Peter grimaced. "Ok tell them I'll be in the car, parked out the front."

"Thank you Peter," Alicia said, with some awkwardness.

"Good night Alicia," Peter said and turned and walked down the hallway and entered the elevator with a stony face. Alicia let out a shaky breath and walked into the lounge room. Zach and Grace were lounging lazily on the couch, flicking through the channels.

Alicia walked and stood in front of them, blocking the view of the TV which Zach promptly turned off.

"Grace, Zach, I have something to tell you."

"What is it mom?" Grace interrupted, "Is it Jackie? Is she going to die?"

"No, no," Alicia raised her hands to reassure Grace. "No, well, your grandmother is not a well woman, but she is not dying. The rehabilitation is slowly working."

"Well what is it then?" Zach asked.

Alicia took a deep breath and braced herself, "I don't know how else to say this but..." She put her head in her hands. She felt sick with nerves. She raised her head to speak.

"You know how Will and I are seeing each other?" Zach and Grace nodded. It was public knowledge now that Alicia was dating Will, even though she was still married to Peter. At first the press were all over this scandal but soon found other apparently more important things to worry about, namely, the love lives of the Kardashians. "Thank god for that!" Will had said, half in amusement and the other half relieved that they were no longer the hot gossip around Chicago.

"Yeah..." Zach trailed off, waiting for Alicia to continue speaking but she seemed frozen in some sort of state of nervousness.

"We know," Grace said, "So..?"

"I, uh..there was a, a mishap in one of the times Will and I.." Alicia took a breath to steady herself. "I'm pregnant."

"Wait, what?" Grace said, alarmed. "I mean, how?"

"I was so worried when you two were coming over the day after the tapes were released and I forgot to take it in the morning. After you two left, Will and were together again and we didn't have any protection. I had totally forgotten that I hadn't taken my pill. I was so used to having it everyday that I forgot that I hadn't taken it yet. I remembered afterwards but it was too late. I was already pregnant."

"Mom..." Zach asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I took a pregnancy test, just before you came and it tested positive." Alicia said and pulled out the test and showed it to Zach and Grace.

"You're really pregnant?" Grace looked at her mother with tears in her eyes. "But Mom, that's a sin. That's bad."

"Grace," Alicia said, tears springing to her own eyes at her daughter's sadness. "You have to understand, the world isn't black and white. Not every thing is either good or bad."

"But it's wrong," Grace said stubbornly. "In the bible, God..."

"Grace!" Zach snapped, interrupting his sister's tirade. "Just, leave it. Mom obviously didn't mean for it to happen."

Alicia put her hand on Grace's knee.

"Grace, this doesn't mean that I love you or Zach any less, you will always be my children." Alicia assured Grace.

"It's not okay, Mom." Grace said, reiterating her disproval.

"Grace," Alicia pleaded. "I understand your religious views, but please, don't put this baby in sin in your mind before it's even born. Is God not forgiving?"

"Yes he is forgiving," Grace mumbled. "I'm still upset."

"You're allowed to be." Alicia stood up. "I asked your father to wait for you two, he's parked out the front of the building. If you want to go away and think about it, at Dad's house, you can."

"Yeah," Grace said, "That sounds...okay."

Alicia nodded and Zach and Grace shuffled awkwardly towards the door.

Alicia opened the door for them.

"I want you to come to the ultrasound, Grace." Alicia said quietly. "You too Zach. I want you to see that this is real and maybe it will make you cope with it. In 8 months there will be another little person in this family and he or she is going to need some help." Alicia put a hand on Grace's cheek. "I want you to be a part of this baby's life. Whenever you are ready. Can you promise me you will think about it?"

"Yeah." Grace mumbled again.

"When's the ultrasound?" Zach asked.

"Two months from now, the twelve week ultrasound."

Zach looked surprised. "That long away?"

"Yes, I hope you'll be ready when the time comes." Alicia said and hugged Zach who hugged her back. Alicia hugged Grace next. Grace returned the hug, but the hug was automatic, there was no emotion in it.

"Bye Mom." Grace said frostily and flounced out the door. Zach gave Alicia an apologetic look. "Uh sorry." Zach said, "I think I should go with her, it would be worse if I stayed here, Grace would think I would betray her." Zach rolled his eyes, "Sorry Mom."

"It's ok," Alicia said and put her hand on Zach's shoulder, "You go." Zach walked out the front door, to the elevator which Grace was impatiently waiting for.

Once Alicia had shut the door Zach turned on Grace.

"What was that? You acted like a little child!" Zach demanded.

"It's not right!" Grace said and crossed her arms, "Don't blame me for having moral views."

"You're just upset because you're not going to be the baby of the family anymore!"Zach argued.

"That's not true! Besides, I'll still be the youngest. That baby's not my sibling."

"Half-sibling, does it matter, Grace?" Zach threw up his hands in frustration, "Whatever your religious beliefs are, it doesn't matter. You really hurt Mom, Grace."

Zach watched Grace's facial expression go to defiant and then sad and regretful. "I guess I did." Grace sighed, "I'll text her sorry later. I need to think about all this."

The elevator doors opened and Zach and Grace went in and then went back to Peter's apartment.

Alicia stood in the tense silence of her apartment. What to do now? She needed some one tot all to. She needed Kalinda.

That night Kalinda and Alicia were at their usual place. Alicia hesitantly took a sip of her vodka and Kalinda knew something was up. Usually Alicia had it all in two sips, if she wanted to savor it, but mostly just one.

"You're hardly drinking." Kalinda said this as a stament, not a question. "What's up?"

Alicia made a face

"What's up with you?" Alicia asked, "Your husband, he hasn't called me since. Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, I talked to him." Kalinda said coolly. Alicia raised her eyebrows.

"Talk...and what did that entail?"

"Talk." Kalinda said, dryly as usual.

"Uh-uh, sure." Alicia said, playfully teasing. Kalinda drained the rest of her glass and motioned to the bartender who gave her another shot. The bartender and Kalinda looked at Alicia but Alicia shook her head in refusal of another drink. She hadn't gotten halfway through her first drink. Something was definitely wrong.

"So what is it then, you have to tell me eventually." Kalinda said and leaned towards Alicia like she was going to hear a secret. Playing along, not without a classic Alicia eye roll before, Alicia whispered the two words into Kalinda's ear,"I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Kalinda said. She only looked mildly shocked for a moment. "I guess you're going to keep the baby. Have you told Diane?"

"No." Alicia said, momentarily stunned by Kalinda's lack of shock in her news. Well she was Kalinda, who always seemed more unfazed and unsurprised than most people.

"No. I haven't yet. I will tomorrow."Alicia groaned in frustration, "Ugh, how am I going to tell her?" She picked up her drink, but on second thought, put it down. Kalinda took it from her and drank it.

"Just tell it straight." Kalinda said. "You are keeping it..."

"Yes." Alicia said firmly. "I know people have abortions but, I just couldn't and even though this is a big mess..." she sighed heavily, "I want this baby. I mean, it's Will's and mine and it's kind of...nice. She grimaced, "I don't know what to do."

"You just take it one day at a time." Kalinda said.

Alicia smiled. "Thanks Kalinda."

Kalinda gave a rare smile and after a while, they both went their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

This story will now be on a more regular updating schedule. If you have the time, I recommend you all to read Jenniee's "Unexpected" it's another Willicia + baby story. This one is lovely! I am not competing against Jeni's story, nor will I ever. I hope you enjoy both. Happy reading!

Alicia walked past Diane's office for the fifth time on Friday. Each time was not "the right time". Maybe that was Alicia's excuse, for delaying going into Diane's office and telling her about her pregnancy. Diane had noticed, and the older woman had a shrewd idea of why Alicia kept walking past her office nervously and was also wearing a looser blouse than usual. Oh yes, Diane had a suspicion that Alicia was pregnant and now she was waiting for Alicia to come and tell her.

It was after 6pm when most people had gone home when Alicia finally walked into Diane's office. "Excuse me, Diane, can I please talk to you?" Alicia said. "Alicia please sit down." Diane gestured to the seat in front of her which Alicia sat in. Diane looked at Alicia shrewdly through her wide spectacles. "You're feeling better now? You were away for a few days ago. Things have been so busy around here, I haven't had a chance to ask you how you have been. So you are feeling better?" "Yes," Alicia said with conviction, "Thank you Diane," she added hastily. "So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" "I...uh...uh..." Alicia twisted her hands nervously in her lap. She took a steadying breath. "I'm pregnant." Diane looked at Alicia pointedly, giving her a silent command to explain herself further. "I'm pregnant and Will is the father. I didn't mean for it to happen...I mean..." Alicia looked straight into Diane's eyes, she tried to remain .dignified and strong even though her vision was slightly glassy with tears. "I'm sorry Diane, I know now, this will cause difficulties for you." "Yes. It will." Diane sighed. "Of course, we are willing to be flexible towards your...impending state and how it will affect your work but..." Diane stared down at Alicia. "Frankly, I am a little disappointed Alicia. You know more than anyone here, how much our decisions and actions can greatly change our lives." She paused. "I would have thought of you to use more sense and care in your...personal relations." "I know. It was an accident." Alicia said. She sat up a little straighter. She respected Diane greatly and wanted to show the older woman she was going to handle this situation. "I've talked with Will and we are going to handle it in the best way we can." "I am sure you will...however I urge you to take time to make sure it is the right decision." Diane stressed the final words. "Only you can make this decision. I leave this up to you." "Of course." Alicia said. Inside she was slightly happy that Diane hadn't fired her on the spot but Alicia knew she was far from being safe. "Yes." Diane said, "Can you please leave Alicia, I need to talk to Will alone." "Yes, of course." Alicia said quietly and stood up and started making her way out of the door.

"Alicia." Diane said and Alicia who stood halfway in the doorway turned to face Diane. "Do you remember that talk we had last year, about how certain choices would bring you down?" "Yes." Alicia said. "I don't want to ask you to give up this." Diane waved her hand, "but just think about how it will affect the future of your career, if you do have this baby. Think about moving forward to a higher position in the firm, and if having this baby will prevent you, or at least slow you down." Diane stared down at Alicia. "You are a good woman and a good lawyer Alicia, I really hope for your sake you can manage, whatever decision you make." Alicia nodded solemnly. "Thank you Diane. I'll leave you and Will to talk." She stood up and walked out of Diane's office and shut the door quietly behind her. She walked towards Will's office. Will, who was waiting at his desk, walked quickly and opened the door for Alicia. "Hey," Will said and held Alicia's hand gently. "Does Diane want to talk to me?" Alicia nodded, "Yes, she does." Will took Alicia's hand. "Don't worry." He murmured, "You go home. I'll be there in an hour." Will squeezed her hand. He walked into Diane's office, feeling like he was like a school boy getting in trouble with the principal. Or something like that. "Will." Diane said, trying to keep her voice business-like. "So Alicia and you are having a child." "Yes." Will said with confidence, more than he actually had. "We are." Diane placed her hands flat against her desk and looked up at Will, her voice curt. "I'm disappointed Will. Very disappointed, do you know how it will look like to our clients? A name partner impregnating a married junior associate. One married to the State's Attorney." Diane tried to keep her voice civil but the anger came out clearly as she continued to speak. "I know that Diane." Will said, defensive. "But I'm not leaving her. We built this firm and I'm not going to let it go to the grave but I'm not just leaving Alicia." Diane tutted her disapproval, Will's loyalty to Alicia was nice but really, he was thinking too much with his heart in a situation in which he was way over his head and needed his head to make the right decision. Will waved his hand in dismissal at Diane's disapproval. "We will still represent our clients the best way we can. That doesn't, that will not change." "If they are any left." Diane added pointedly. Will heaved a sigh of frustration. "Let's talk tomorrow, okay? It'll give us a chance to cool off." Will thought he saw a flicker of something in Diane's otherwise hard eyes. His suspicions were right as Diane said, with a softer voice. "Alright Will." She replied. "But we must talk." "We will." Will said as he walked out of the office. "Will." Diane started. Will turned around, halfway through the door. "Yeah?" "You're not going want to let them go, aren't you?" Diane said, in a resigned way. "Alicia and the baby..." "No." Will said, a little softer. "I can't give up on them. Not ever." "Ok." Diane replied and sank into her chair. Will took a final glance at his partner, her head in her hands, and he left, regretful for leaving her in such a state of concern.

Will came to Alicia's house not long after. She was half asleep in her bed. He hugged her to his chest and mumbled. "We're not giving up on this baby," to which Alicia replied sleepily, "Of course, we are not," and then they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The press conference, a week later went as well as it could have gone, surprisingly uneventful, compared to the 'scandal' that started all this press attention on Alicia and Will's relationship. People had moved on, as Eli who had organized it begrudgingly, said "that thankfully there was a new scandal in Chicago that had caught the public's attention." Eli was still furious at Alicia for getting herself pregnant but had come through and helped her and Will with the conference and was still at Lockhart and Gardner and was hard at work rebuilding Peter's campaign. The water cooler gossip about Will and Alicia's impending arrival was old news by Alicia's 14th week. She was "showing" quite clearly and was ready for her first ultrasound.

The first ultrasound was one of those happy moments, in which all the gossip and judging gazes given to the pair were forgotten instantly and all they could dwell on was what was, in this case, right on a computer screen beside them. The ultrasound technician moved moving the transducer probe over Alicia and she turned her head to the side and on the computer a grainy image became clearer. In the middle was a tiny figure, lying on its back. Alicia followed the line of its head, dipping down and up to create a little nose and mouth and stomach. Its little legs kicked and its heartbeat was a beautiful steady rhythm. Alicia already felt a connection to it, even though it was just a image on a screen. "Oh!" Alicia said with fondness in her tone, "It's so small." Alicia smiled at Will, who seemed lost for words. "It's...amazing." Will said, staring at the image of the bag with pure curiosity and joy. "Yeah." Alicia said she turned to look at Will and took his hand. "I really want to do this Will. I know we have had problems but seeing it today...I want our baby so much." She wiped away a few tears that had landed on her cheeks. "Me too." They didn't have to say much more, they just stared at the baby for a few more minutes before the technician wiped Alicia's stomach clean and shut down the computer. "Here are your photos and your DVD." The receptionist said to them, shortly after and handed Alicia an envelope with the precious footage of their baby. "Come back in the next month or two, and at from 20 weeks we can determine the sex of your baby." Alicia looked at Will, who shook his head. She wanted it to be surprise also. "No thank you." She replied. "We would like to find out the gender at the birth." "Okay, that is fine. Have a good day, and I wish you all the best of luck." The ultrasound technician shook both Alicia and Will's hands and sent them out. Will kissed Alicia passionately in the parking lot. "God, I can't believe it!" He grinned. "In six months, we'll have this little baby." Alicia couldn't help laughing. "Listen to you, Chicago's 16th Most Eligible Bachelor...excited about a baby." "Yeah. I am." Will placed his hand on her stomach. "I can't wait to meet him or her." "Mm me too." Alicia said.

X

Alicia walked purposefully into Diane's office on the next Monday. Diane raised her eyebrows and put down her pen. "Good afternoon Alicia, what do you have for me?" Diane asked crisply. Alicia drew a large envelope out of her bag. "Just this for today." Alicia placed the envelope on Diane's desk. Diane drew a letter opener from her desk and cut through the top and drew from the envelope the few sheets of thick paper. Alicia watched as Diane's face turned from slight confusion, to understanding, and a bit of fondness. "Oh." Diane said. "These are...very nice Alicia." Diane recovered herself. "You didn't need to show them to me." Alicia saw Diane put Alicia's ultrasound photos back into the envelope. "So this is your confirmation as such?" Diane said, reverting back to her business tone and picked up her pen again. "You are going through with this, your pregnancy?" "Yes, I am going through with the pregnancy." Alicia said, the odd still feeling strange out of her mouth. "I saw the ultrasound and I realized...I can't give up on it, it wouldn't be fair. I know it's going to be hard, especially my current age, but I've had kids before, and I know first hand, they are so worth all the trouble." Alicia took a steadying breath. "This is my final decision." Alicia said firmly. "Thank you Diane." She added, more softly. Diane nodded. "You are welcome, Alicia. I would like you on this Bates case, I still want you to be working, and this cases is important but not as taxing and time-consuming as others." Diane handed Alicia a bundle of paperwork from her desk. "Thank you again, Diane, I appreciate it." Alicia said and took the paperwork and the envelope from Diane's desk and walked out of Diane's office with a relieved smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Will gesturing to her through his window and walked into his office. "Hey." He said once she had came in and sat down in a chair opposite his, with his desk separating them. "What did Diane say? You showed her something?" "Yes, this." Alicia handed Will the envelope with the ultrasound photos. He pulled them out of the envelope and studied at them, his eyes and mouth softening into a true smile. "Can I keep one of these?" "Of course." Alicia replied. "I'm keeping one to show Zach and Grace." "Good." He looked up at Alicia. "So what did Diane say?" "I showed her the photos and she said they were...very nice." Will nodded and smirked a little. "Of course. It's a great picture." "Will!" Alicia rolled her eyes. "I told her that I'm going through with the pregnancy, that's my final decision." "Really?" Will replied quickly. "Alicia that's really...it's fantastic news." He smiled at her and reached out his hand. On second thought, he stopped his hand from an halfway between them and said in his best business tone. "Can you hand me that file please?"

Alicia, a little confused, slid the form onto Will's desk, her hand resting on the top. His covered hers, and he squeezed it gently, the only subtle and yet still loving and intimate action he could do at this point in time, with anyone being able to walk by. "Can you come over tonight? We should celebrate...our own way." He winked at her. "Huh. I'm sure we will but first, we're showing these photos to the kids. I want them to be okay with it, or at least be on the way to being okay about it. I don't want to lose them." Alicia whispered the last part, her voice thick with emotion. "You won't, Alicia." Will said softly, and laced his fingers with hers. "You're a great Mom." Alicia smiled softly. "Thank you." Alicia squeezed his hand. "I'm proud of you, Will. You've been so amazing through all this. I'm really glad I'm doing this with you." "Me too." Will said simply. "Ah Alicia?" Alicia turned round to say Diane standing in the doorway. Diane's eyes looked at their joined hands, pursed her lips and looked back up at Alicia. "Could you please get on to that paperwork I gave you? It's vital that you start it today. This case is very time constrained." Alicia slipped her hand out of Will's grasp, somewhat unwillingly. "Of course, Diane." She pushed the envelope with her towards Will. "You can keep them for now." She said. "I will take very good care of it." Will said. "I know." Alicia smiled. "Ok. I'll talk to you soon, about tonight." "Yeah, sure." Will replied. Alicia gave him a quick smile before following Diane out the door. Once alone, Will took out the photos and smiled. He really could stare at the photos of his and Alicia's baby for hours. It was so small and precious. Will gave one last look at the photos before putting them in his desk drawer, safe for now. He knew he'd be pulling them out again later with pride and happiness but now he had work to do here at work and at Alicia's home. He was going to try his hardest to prove to Alicia and her kids that this little baby is worth the fight.


End file.
